degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Honey
Honey 'is the seventh episode of Season 13. Main Plot The episode starts with Jenna suggesting to Alli to go sightseeing in Paris for their final three days, but she's not quite ready to say goodbye to Paris, or Leo. Jenna mentions the idea of long distance and that Alli talk to him about it, but their discussion is interrupted when they get a text from Clare telling them that Adam is in the hospital. Alli pulls herself together and prepares for her talk with Leo. She begins to tell Leo that the next three days will be her last in Paris and immediately he doesn't get a chance to fully hear her out before he breaks up with her. After Leo storms off, Alli calls Clare to get an update on her chemo treatment and Adam, but Clare just wants to hear about good things. Alli finally admits that she tried to talk to Leo, but all he said was break up. Clare reminds Alli that life is short and that she should do everything she can to spend the rest of her time in Paris with Leo. Alli takes Clare’s advice and shows up at Leo’s apartment, demanding that he fight for her. He does, and the begin to get intimate in Leo's bed. Their fun is cut short when Leo's grandparents walk in agape. They all are seen having lunch together when Alli tells them that they’re in love. Alli has to run to her fancy dinner, but before she leaves, Leo tells her that he called Toronto University and is transferring there to be closer. Alli and Leo get to the dinner late and Jenna is shocked to learn that the guy Alli has only known for half a summer is moving to Toronto, but Alli is too happy to question it. Alli and Leo go for a romantic walk to celebrate the news, but that same happiness turns sour when when Leo sees a text from Dallas on Alli’s phone. Leo grabs Alli and won’t let go, forcing her to push him off her. It’s time to leave Paris and Alli can’t get out of the city fast enough. When Jenna sees that Alli is hurt, she demands to know what happened and Alli tells Jenna that it was her fault she and Leo got in a fight. Sub Plot Drew needs to visit the camp for comfort. Third Plot Maya puts an expensive dress on her mother's credit card to show up Zoë. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song ''Honey by Mariah Carey. *This is the 10th episode that takes place during summer vacation, after Cannonball, About a Girl, My Own Worst Enemy, All I Wanna Do, Summertime, Nowhere to Run, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Mother and Child Reunion, and School's Out!. *This marks the end of Miles' and Zoë's relationship. *This episode marks the last appearance of Adam Torres due to his death. *This marks the end of Alli and Leo's relationship |-| Gallery= 1149061_10151780967264165_598401774_n.jpg‎ 581753_10151780953064165_1109554100_n.jpg‎ 1002876_10151780960854165_1849948958_n.jpg 0002.jpg‎ ImagesCAWJUPG3.jpg‎ Derpydrew.png Maxresdefault.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0955.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0837.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0833.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0817.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0789.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0780.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0774.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0772.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0767.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0759.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0739.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0732.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0723.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0714.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0333.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0327.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0278.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0322.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0094.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0285.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0078.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0273.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0092.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0089.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0073.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0064.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0060.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0057.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0047.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0043.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0034.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0022.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0021.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0019.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0012.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0002.jpg 789uoi.png Uyhuij.png 89uiov.png Rtret.png Hjhjh.png 8iouuiu.png 89uiojc.png 65ytryy.png 56ytrdddz.png Hjertsf.png Fdgiu4r0.png Io67dg.png Ghkyu.png Trfytu.png Joy78fhy.png Yiui6fh.png Ritproti.png Potyiptoy.png Oirttrot.png Oigpfdg.png Gjkhjuyi.png Gfjjhkjhl.png Dugjort.png Dflgkrpt.png Rtjurtup45r.png Oirtuprt.png Oeripoewr.png Kyutryj.png Irutruit.png Fguporti.png Fdgporti.png Erptoiprt.png Dkljrepot.png Gjupoit.png Ghjhgkhjlk.png Gfhkjdpg.png Foiugpogi.png Foieuroi.png Dopgiup.png Dfgkjrto.png Dfghgjk.png Dfgudgi.png Ujgurtp.png Rutretui.png Reuoiur.png Iouyirtu.png Iorutirut.png Ioduoir.png Hjhklryt.png Guuyiu.png vlcsnap-2013-08-15-11h41m23s172.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Alex Harrouch as Leo *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Good to See You" by The Grapes of Wrath *"Dirty Love" by Gin Wigmore *"Lolaland" by Steve Koven Trio *"When It All Goes South" by Death and a Cure *"Open Your Eyes" by Andrew Belle |-| Links= *Download Honey on Living On Video TV (International) *Watch Honey on All My Videos (International) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes